


; saturday nights

by avngrc



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avngrc/pseuds/avngrc
Summary: peter and mj have a night in and watch some movies, but what happens when some ignored feelings surface?inspired by a tweet by @/zomdaya





	; saturday nights

saturday nights were reserved for peter and mj. ever since ned forced them to hang out a few years ago, they've been hanging out together ever since. it's kind of a ritual by now. some nights ned would drop by, others he didn't. mj never said anything to peter about why ned never came sometimes. she just let him assume that he was visiting his mom.

peter always thought that liz was going to be his girl, but ever since the dance last year, he thought that maybe she wasn't. it's not that he didn't like her, but he knew he was just hiding his feelings for a certain book worm.

this particular saturday night, ned stopped by, but only for a few minutes. he wanted to talk to michelle, alone. as peter watched them move into the kitchen, he became suspicious and jealous.

mj made her way back to the couch with a bag of popcorn and some pop tarts. peter's eyes were glued to the screen. he wanted to hug her and be with her, but something told him, she didn't want the same thing.

"pete?" mj hadn't used that nickname since they first met. he liked the way it rolled off her tongue.

"yeah?" He whispered. as much as the young boy wanted to keep his eyes glued to the screen, he looked over at mj. the sight of her just made him melt.

"can you pass the chocolate?" she looked at him with a soft smile.

he leaned over to the table to fetch the chocolate, when mj suddenly laughed. peter dropped the chocolate and fell backwards onto the lounge. the two unknown love birds started to laugh hysterically. neither of them knowing what exactly happened but having fun none the less.

when everything started to calm down, peter got up to get a glass of water, he kindly offered to get mj one, bust she politely declined. the nervous brunette gulped down a glass all at once. it was time. peter parker was going to ask out mj.

shakely the flustered boy moved himself back to the lounge and paused the movie. mj abruptly turned to him with an unimpressed expression. peter sighed and unpaused the movie, but mj didn't turn back to the movie like he thought she would. she kept eye contact with him. she knew what was about to happen.

"so, i don't know if it's just me, but i-" peter was cut off by mj pressing her lips to his. he was shocked, but when the realisation hit him, he immediately kissed back. their lips moved in perfect sync. peter felt michelle smile into the kiss as she pulled away. 

"you were saying?" she had a smirk plastered on her lips as she waited for peter to finish his sentence.

"i-ilikeyou." he was so shook that he was speaking as fast as he flew in the air when he was spider-man.

"what was that, parker?" mj couldn't help but laugh at the boy in front of her.

peter sighed in defeat, "i like you." he whispered as he slowly ran his hands through his hair.

he made direct eye contact with mj. she had a blank expression on her face.

in a rush to make her feel better about the situation he immediately reassured her, "you don't have to like me back, i just wanted to tell you, so you knew." he was sure he had fucked up.

peter was too scared to look at mj after her reaction. suddenly he heard her chuckle. 

"how much of an idiot are you, parker? i just kissed you for spidey sake." she sighed.

peter grew embarrassed as he remembered the moments before.

"of course." He spoke under his breath.

mj didn't even stutter as she smoothly moved to cuddle him. peter cuddled her back. they stayed like that until mj leaped up. peter was half asleep and jolted awake.

"i'll be back." she had a grin on her face as she made her way to seter's room.

a rush of fear came over him as he wondered if he put the spider-man suit away.

before he could even go and check, mj was back and in peter's 'Stark Industries' t-shirt.

"you look good." peter said with such a gentle tone.

"thank you, parker." mj giggled and sat back down with the boy she cared so much for.

she had a wide smile on her face as she kissed peter goodnight and snuggled up to him. "goodnight, spider-man."

"what did you..." he trailed off as he looked down at the girl in his arms, she was fast asleep.

"say?" he finished with a sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe hello, i will say i kinda wanna do another part to this, but i hope you enjoyed ksjskdj.
> 
> &this was based on a tweet so 🥺🥺
> 
> \- raph :)


End file.
